Gallery:Nerds of a Feather
Phineas and Ferb head to the Tri-State area's annual sci-fi/comic book convention to meet their hero, special effects guru Clive Addison. Meanwhile, Candace tries to keep secret that she's a fan of Ducky Momo, another convention staple. Read the full summary... Nerds of a Feather I vote for you, kevin.PNG|"I voted for you, Kevin." Wow, I can fly too!.jpeg Ok, focus..jpeg Candace makes the Roblox Death Sound Effect.jpeg File:Pnf, Albert, and Irving at convention.JPG|Phineas, Ferb, Irving and Albert at the Convention Momo1.png Momo2.png Momo3.png Momo.png Momo4.png Momo5.png Momo6.png Ducky Momo collector's plate.jpg Ducky Momo - I Hate People.jpg File:Candace with Ducky.jpg|Candace with Ducky Momo File:Fantasy vs. Sci-Fi.JPG|Fantasy vs Sci-Fi Look It's The Mayor!.JPG|Look it's the mayor PhineasIrvingConvention.jpg IrvingAlbertNeds.jpg PhineasandFerb'Monster.jpg CandaceDuckyMomo.jpg Ducky Momo loves you, too.jpg|Ducky Momo loves you too, Suzy PnF with Clive Addison.JPG|Phineas and Ferb with Clive Addison DoofenshmirtzWatchingTV.jpg ThePlatypusandHisGirlfriend.jpg Glorf.jpg Quaking in Slow-mo.png|"Quaking in slow mo" Candace choosing outfits.png Never needing to know.png Candace watching out for Stacy.png I know how to duck.png|"I know how to duck." Candace on a rainbow.png The Landscape begins to crack.png Oh no! I've broken my mind!.png Reality's shattering before my eyes!.png AAAARGH!.png Phineas and Ferb appear in the scene.png Candace, you're fine. It's all special effects..PNG|"Candace, you're fine. It's all special effects." Special effects?.png Yeah, cool, huh?.png|Yeah, cool, huh? Ferb and I are warming up before we meet our special effects hero Clive Addison today at the Science-Fiction and Fantasy Convention. That explains why you're dressed in costumes from "Giant Losers- The Musical"!.PNG I'm dressed as Captain Lump Sharkboard from Space Adventure XIV.png|"Actually, I'm dressed as Captain Lump Sharkboard from Space Adventure XIV." And Ferb is dressed as Hymie Silverman from Stumbleberry Finkbat and the Whining Wand of the Turtle Wizard..PNG|"And Ferb is dressed as Hymie Silverman from Stumbleberry Finkbat and the Whining Wand of the Turtle Wizard." They're the two biggest movie series of all-time, and Clive Addison did the special effects for both..PNG|"They're the two biggest movie series of all-time, and Clive Addison did the special effects for both." Ugh!.png And take all your mirrors, and zebras, and junk and get out of my room!.png|"Stop being related to me! And take all your mirrors, and zebras, and junk and get out of my room!" Zebras?.PNG Anyway, Ferb and I aren't in your room. We're already at the convention!.PNG Phineas presses the red button on his control.PNG Phineas and Ferb disappear in Candance's room.PNG Phineas and Ferb at the convention.PNG Look at it, Ferb. Science-Fiction and Fantasy, together at last..PNG|"Look at it, Ferb. Science-Fiction and Fantasy, together at last." The Camera pans to the convention building.png It's breathtaking. Let's get in there!.png|"It's breathtaking. Let's get in there!" Hey!.png|"Hey..." Candace checking to see if the coast is clear.PNG Candace carrying her double bag.PNG Candace attempts to walk past her mother.PNG Hi Candace, Where are you off to?.PNG Oh... I'm uh... going to Stacy's..PNG Okay honey. What's in the big bag?.png Smaller bags..png Great! Have fun..png Candace leaves.png Inside the Sci-Fi and Fantasy Convention.png Isn't it magnificent Ferb?.png Special effects extravaganzas just have a way of bringing people together..png Phineas and Ferb walk past Albert and Irving.png If you think Lump Sharkboard can defeat Hymie Silverman, the elf prince, than you are three phlorics short of a foxonian zipfeller, my friend!.png|Albert dressed as a dragon and Irving dressed as an R2-D2 look alike Oh yeah? Well, you can carry your own action figures!.png The action figures spilled out from Irving's costume.png Ferb! There he is! Clive Addison!.png Phineas and Ferb spot at Clive Addison.PNG Phineas and Ferb with the finkies.png Do you have our special effects demo reel?.png Ferb holds up a CD reel of Clive Addison's special effects presentation.PNG Yes! I can't believe we're going to meet him!.PNG "To War" The War is Coming.png|Phineas, Ferb and Clive Addison worried. Finkies Flag.png|The flag of the Finkies. Speckies Feet.png|The feet of the Speckies. SF in the Convention.png|The Finkies are prepared for the battle. SA in the Convention.png|The Speckies also are prepared. Albert as a Finkie.png|Albert. Irving as a Spekie.png|Irving. Adyson Look-Alike.JPG|The Unnamed Pinhead Pierre actress. Django prepared for war.jpg|Django loading a weapon. Finkies Prepared for War.png|A Finkie with a sword. Spekies Prepared for War.png|Speckie's mom. Buford and the Finkies.png|Buford. Baljeet and the Speckies.png|Baljeet. Sci-Fi and Fantasy War.JPG|To War. Finkies Singing.png|Stumbleberry Finkbat fans. Speckies singing.png|Space Adventure fans. SF vs SA Vertical.png|Both genres fans ready to fight. (Vertically shown.) SF vs SA Horizontal.png|Both genres fans ready to fight. (Horizontally shown.) Superior Technology.png|"You cannot resist our superior technology!" Barbarian Pits.png|"Smell my barbarian pits!" Things that blow up during the fight File:Cabin.jpg|A cabin in the wilderness File:Boat on the ocean.jpg|A boat on the ocean File:Bowl of fruit.jpg|A bowl of fruit To return to the " " episode summary, click here. Category:Episode galleries